Psycho Twins
Psycho Twins is the eighteenth of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 18, 1994. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by Fred Fox Jr. and Jim Geoghan. Plot Urkel invents some "snooze juice", which is intended to help police officers easily apprehend criminals. The potion is demonstrated at a professional wrestling event, and The Psycho Twins (one of whom is Carl's old high school friend) accidentally drinks the snooze juice, When Carl, Urkel, Waldo & Eddie show up for the match, wrestling promoter Lou confronts them about The Psycho Twins drinking the juice and they won't wake up, Lou also threatens to sue Urkel for what he did, Carl apologizes about The Psycho Twins being knocked out, then Lou demands that Carl & Urkel are to fill in for the Psycho Twins in the main event against WWF's tag team The Bushwhackers, Lou told the Bushwhackers that Carl & Urkel aren't the real Psycho Twins. While the match is going on, Luke of the Bushwhackers asks Urkel about what he and Carl do, he tells them that he's a student and Carl is a cop which aggravate the Bushwhackers because they hate cops, then a riot occurs all over the arena, then back at home, Carl & Urkel are injured and patched up, Carl is so mad at Urkel for telling The Bushwhackers that he was a cop and then a frustrated Carl tells Urkel that if the "real" Psycho Twins didn't drink Urkel's snooze juice, they would've wrestled. Lou calls Harriette and tells her that he needs Carl & Urkel to wrestle for him again, but against the nurses that escorted them to the ring against Bushwhackers and they accept the match. Synopsis Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Michael Chambers as Emlie * Andrew Boyer as Announcer * Lyndell M. Cheshier as Lyle * Johnny Dark as Lou * Ferrari Farris as Steve's Nurse * Gene Le Bell as Referee * Jeanine Michelle as Carl's Nurse Trivia Quotes : Bushwhacker Luke: Me and me brother, we hate cops! : Urkel: Why? : Bushwhacker Luke: Me mother was arrested by cops last night! : Urkel: Why? : Bushwhacker Luke: 'Cause they couldn't catch her till then! ---- : Waldo: [after pulling his underpants out of his jeans] Sir, would you do me the honor of autographing my boxer shorts? ---- : Carl: Steve, Everything was Going Just fine, until You Blabbed that I was a cop. ---- : Carl: Steve, The real Psycho Twins would have still been in the ring wrestling, If It wasn't for Your stupid sleepy juice. : Urkel: The Snooze Juice. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five